1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing improved bodily cleanliness following evacuation and to reduce irritation and/or infection of the sensitive anal skin surfaces. The device provides instant wetting of folded or crumpled bath tissue in a convenient manner. This invention relates in general to 4/222 and is similar in appearance to U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,863, however, the function of the earlier patent is to chemically treat the water in the toilet tank and the surrounding air for improved soil and odor control. The function of the present invention is to assist in safely protecting and cleansing anal skin surfaces, This device is novel in providing this function in the manner described herein.
2. Prior Art
It is presently common practice to moisten a tissue pad by holding it under a lavatory faucet or a bath tub faucet. This is unhandy if the faucet is not within reach and it is difficult to control the tissue wetness. No device is known that provides controlled moistening of tissue pads in the manner described of the present invention, moistening only the middle portion of the tissue pad.